It's Not Too Late
by Detective Broadway
Summary: A head canon fic. One night, after a date with Agent Dean, Jane found Maura waiting for her on the couch. Her eyes were shining with tears, and she quickly confessed her love for Jane. Jane was speechless and said nothing. Maura ran out of the apartment..


**A/N Another head canon fic from me. Idea credit still goes to Society's Failure and this story goes to whoever submitted this - and to that person, if you're reading this I hope I did it justice. Also, I changed the ending because **_**there must always be Rizzles.**_

* * *

><p><em>One night, after returning home from a date with Agent Dean, Jane found Maura waiting for her on the couch. Her eyes were shining with tears, and she quickly confessed her love for Jane. Jane was speechless and said nothing to Maura, who ran out of the apartment in embarrassment. In bed that night, Jane cried harder than she did in her entire life and wished that she had the courage to say "I love you, too."<em>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

"Well, you have a nice night, Dean." Jane spoke, forcing a smile onto her face. That was the least she could do for him.

"You too, Rizzoli." Agent Dean's voice was neutral. His face, however, didn't hide the disappointment he was feeling.

"Oh and Dean? Sorry." She caressed his firmly built bicep gently, then let her hand drop back to her side.

"No, it's- I understand. I feel stupid I didn't see it before."

"Apparently, everyone else has. Goodbye." She deadpanned before turning to leave.

"Bye."

-x-

_Where the hell are my keys- aha! Found the suckers. _Jane put her key into her apartment door a little more aggressively than needed and turned the key. She was confused at the lack of barking, jumping bundle of fur which was usually at her feet. She looked over to the couch to spot Maura. _Maura? _The woman in question turned to face Jane. Her eyes were glistening with what could only be interpreted as fresh tears ready to fall; there weren't stains on her face from any possible previous tears and if there were, she'd cleaned her face since then.

"Maura, hey. What are you doing here?" Jane asked her softly, setting her purse down at the door and making her way to her. She sat down on the couch beside her. Maura's head fell to face her lap, hair falling in her face to hide her eyes. She was fidgeting with her ring. "Maura look at me sweetie, what's going on?" Maura looked up at Jane, pain etched on her face. Jane was beginning to worry, running every possible situation through her head - _the life of a cop. _

"Jane i-" She looked away, deeply inhaled then turned to face Jane. "I- I love you, Jane. As in, _love_." The tears started to fall then and Maura gave it all she could to stop herself from sobbing and breaking down. Jane sat there shocked, speechless. She couldn't find her voice. Maura abruptly stood, picked up her purse from the coffee table and headed for the door as quickly as she possibly could in 6 inch heels. She shut the door behind her hard, but not out of anger. Jane remained seated where she was for a good half an hour, possibly more. _Did that really just happen? _

Jane used all the energy she had left to walk to her room, pull on an old jersey and boxers and climb into bed. She lay in the fetal position; her eyes were burning with the oncoming threat of her own tears. But Jane didn't want to hold it in, she couldn't hide her emotions - not any more. The tears freely fell now, itching her face and seeping into her pillow. Her sobs were hard and she was getting chest pains; from the position she was in, combined with the eruption of her cries. Her cries for Maura.

_Maura. _

_Why couldn't I tell her I loved her back? _

_Why didn't I say it first? _

_Why, why am I so stupid?_

That night, Jane cried more than she had ever cried in her life. More than when her first love crushed her and broke her heart. More than when she was bullied in high school. More than after every encounter and recurring nightmare of Hoyt; every nightmare of Marino. More than when she realised she was madly in love with her best friend, and knew - now thought - she would never love her back the same way.

_NO. _

-x-

Next thing she knew, Jane was five minutes from Maura's house, still in her pyjamas. Her face remained ruined by smudges of eyeliner and stains of tears. Her hair was everywhere but she didn't care.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Maura opened the door a minute later, saw who was there and started to close the door when Jane stopped it with her hand. Maura looked up at her, ashamed of herself for ruining something so special - or so she thought. Jane filled the gap between the two of them and bent down to Maura, stealing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Jane pulled away but only so there was barely a centimetre between their lips.

"Did I forget to mention I love you more?" She breathed against Maura's lips. Tears started to fall down Maura's face again, but she was smiling. They kissed again to which Maura put her arms around Jane's waist, resting her head against Jane's chest. Jane wrapped her arms protectively over Maura, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Maura was first to break the silence.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I didn't want to be the first one to do anything in case… you know?"

"I know, love."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are brilliant! -hint-<strong>

**Rizzoli and Isles in high school - Coming soon!**


End file.
